


Pepper and the Angel

by sweetcarolanne



Series: Angel!Verse [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Breasts, Canon Disabled Character, Circus, Cunnilingus, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Happy Ending, Innocence, Nipple Licking, Redemption, Romance, Seduction, Shoe Kink, Sugar Momma, freaks, microcephaly, pinhead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper was never truly all alone, whether at the freak show or in the asylum. There was always someone who adored her above all others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper and the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love, worship and adore Miss Pepper, and I've always heard that Pepper was a fan favorite, and wondered, if she is, why isn't there any fan fiction about her??? I hope this story helps to start rectifying this.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.
> 
> May be not canon compliant for Asylum or Freak Show. If not, just call it AU. :)
> 
> Diclaimer: I am making no money from this and do not own American Horror Story. The characters belong to their creators and I am just borrowing them for a while.
> 
> Dedicated to my dear friend Mii-Mii Ramone. You are a truly awesome person and I love you lots!!!

Pepper could not remember when she first saw the angel. It seemed as if she was always there. Wherever the show was, there stood the lady with the soft brown hair and the beautiful eyes, those eyes that were touched with sorrow but were alive with a special light of happiness when she came to see the freak show, always gazing at Pepper as if she was more than the sideshow freak that the world saw her as. This woman had obviously come down from heaven, with her lovely clothes and her sweet scent and her skin that was softer than silk or clouds or spider-webs. And she could do things, and say things, that ordinary people would have never been able to get away with. She must have been somebody very important to be able to get close to Pepper whenever she wished, and she was always attended to by men in suits who spoke respectfully to her and constantly addressed her as Ma'am. But she seemed to regard Pepper as the angelic one. When the beautiful lady smiled at Pepper or kissed the top of her shaven head, it was an act of worship she was performing, nothing less.

The lady had wanted to take Pepper away from the show, but of course that was impossible. Pepper was too valuable, a prime attraction. However, the lady was allowed to visit whenever she wanted. This angel, as Pepper called her, liked to bring Pepper gifts, and these were not the sort of presents one would offer to a child. The angel never treated Pepper as if she were a little girl. She knew that Pepper was a woman, just like herself. And she never, ever called Pepper a freak, a retard or a pinhead. She called Pepper her darling, her jewel, her sweet little lady.

It was almost as if the angel had fallen in love with Pepper. Perhaps she actually had.

The gifts she brought were not toys, but candy and chocolate, ribbons for Pepper's little top-knot, and even beautiful dresses with frills and lace in gorgeous colors like pink and daffodil yellow and shimmering sky blue. There were also often perfectly crafted shoes of patent leather with silver buckles and dainty little bows, a perfect fit for Pepper's tiny feet. The angel always seemed ecstatic when Pepper was wearing those shoes on her visits. Her smile was so bright that it seemed able to light up the entire world.

"Oh, my precious little pearl! You are exquisite! I love you so much, I could just fall down and kiss your darling little shoes!"

That made Pepper giggle. "Don't kiss shoe! Kiss Pepper!"

And the angel would laugh too, and pull Pepper onto her lap. Their lips would softly touch, and Pepper knew from the moment they first kissed that heaven was not just a pretty story from a book. It was something real.

One day, the angel did not simply call Pepper a pearl or a jewel, she brought her a very special gift, a necklace of genuine pearls and diamonds for her to wear. Putting it on made Pepper gasp and blush in a way she never had before. The show was in a big city that week and the angel took Pepper to dine in a fancy restaurant with white tablecloths and crystal goblets full to the brim with champagne. The necklace gleamed against the delicate embroidered lace of Pepper's best dress and the angel was smiling in a sweeter way than she ever had before. She whispered into Pepper's ear that Pepper was the most beautiful woman in the world, and if Pepper was willing, the angel would like to show her the pleasures that a beautiful woman deserved to know.

Pepper was very willing indeed. And the angel's lips were softer and more loving than ever when she fell to her knees before Pepper, kissing and licking the most intimate parts of her. The angel's soft, warm nipples felt so lovely and comforting in Pepper's seeking mouth, and when the angel cried with love, Pepper gently cradled her close for the entire night, wishing that these sweet, secret moments they had shared could last forever.

Even in the dismal days when Pepper was sent to the asylum for a crime she did not commit, the angel was able to visit her. Many of the patients at Briarcliff were not allowed visitors, but as the angel was somebody very important she was still allowed to come and see Pepper. Of course she could no longer bring Pepper jewels and silk dresses and bottles of the finest French champagne, but there was still candy and chocolate and picnic baskets full of delicious sandwiches, fresh milk and home-baked cookies, and warm quilts and woolen blankets to soften her hard little asylum bed, and best of all, there were hugs and kisses, plentifully bestowed when the angel could convince, with a discreet amount of money, the orderly in attendance to look the other way.

The angel had said she wanted to stay at Briarcliff with Pepper. But Pepper knew that the asylum was no place for an angel to live.

Mean old Sister Jude could call Pepper a pinhead and make fun of the shape of her skull all she wanted, but Pepper knew she would never be strange or ugly as long as she was aware that somebody loved her. Even when the bleakest times arrived, the lonely days and nights when the angel no longer visited Pepper at the asylum, the dreams of when the angel was there in Pepper's arms helped Pepper to stay strong and survive a little more. She stayed alive and whole when so many others gave up, either dying or relinquishing their minds and their very souls.

There was a very brief moment during those sad times when Pepper believed the angel had come back for her. She had run up to the lady in green with the lovely brown hair, who looked almost like her heavenly beloved, and offered her a rose. She had giggled and smiled and looked up at the woman with sheer adoration in her eyes, pleading in the exact same way she had done for the attentions of her celestial bride.

"Play with me!"

But it wasn't her angel standing there before her. The woman seemed startled, almost horrified by the way Pepper appeared.

When the bright lights came and Pepper went to the spaceship in the sky, returning with her mind changed and her intelligence augmented, she was able to understand a lot more that had happened or was soon about to occur. Including what had happened to her beloved angel.

"They took me too," the angel said when they finally met again. "I went into the sky so I could be strong enough for you. You are very special, just as I always knew. You have done your task well to protect Grace and Jude for a little while. Now I am back to protect you and worship you for the rest of our natural lives. Just like you deserve, my precious little Pepper, my love."

The angel seemed more stooped and frail than before, and her glorious brown hair was streaked with gray. But she was still as wondrous and divine as she had ever been. She used the one last favor she was owed by a person in a position of greatness to take Pepper away from the anguish that was her world in the asylum. A faked death certificate, a "body" released to the angel, and Pepper was forever free.

A farm-house in a quiet rural area was their home-sweet-home for the rest of their eternity. Pepper was more than a little concerned about leaving the deposed and now committed Sister Jude behind, since they had ended up becoming friends, but the angel assured her that the former head of Briarcliff would find her own redemption and a place in heaven. 

"Now it's your turn for good things, my darling, my sweet little lover. It's our time. You and I will be happy now, beloved Pepper. I belong to you, and you to me."

The angel gave Pepper another lovely gift that night, a red and white cotton dress she had sewn herself. Bright with the gaiety of the circus, sweet as peppermint candy and fresh as freedom. Pepper felt as if the angel had given her a pair of wings.


End file.
